


Десерт

by Humanum



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum
Summary: Отряд казаков захватывает Наполеона в плен под Малоярославцем и привозит к Александру для искупления. Вы когда-нибудь слышали, как кричит император Франции?





	Десерт

Что у нас сегодня на закуску?   
Когда вышколенный, выпотрошенный дворецкий звучным голосом пригласит вас к столу, на его лице не будет ни одной лишней эмоции, кроме желания угождать и прислуживать. Вы не запомните ничего, кроме салфетки в его руках — белой, идеально белой. Как скатерть и блики свечей, рассыпанных в серебре столовых приборов. Наслаждайтесь, не удивляйтесь. Вы поведёте под руку хозяйку, вы будете лениво с ней переговариваться. О чём? О войне, конечно же. Это пикантная тема, натёртая запахом пороха, приправленная звоном стали. На вкус? Как жёсткая, мёрзлая конина, зажаренная в собственном жире над костром. Такую жрут французы, именно жрут. Наслаждайтесь, не удивляйтесь. Это война. И вы побеждаете. 

К теме вашего триумфа и бесславного отступления французской армии отлично подойдёт консоме. Крепкий говяжий бульон, осветлённый, с добавлением взбитых яичных белков. Горячий — пар лижет жаром подбородок, не торопитесь, помешайте. Ложка с трудом черпнёт по дну тарелки. Густой, наваристый. Идеальный янтарный цвет!

Французы сейчас глотают снег беззубыми ртами, а вы ловко подцепите вилкой немного колбасы андуйет (1). Вкусите омлета со сливками и луком на подушке из жареного картофеля — хрустит на зубах! Разрушенные города, изрубленные иконы, снятые кресты и одна сожжённая столица! Не переживайте, глотните белого вина – испанского — прекрасно освежает! 

А что у нас основным блюдом?   
Петух в вине. Произнесите по-французски — coq au vin. Сложите губы трубочкой, пройдитесь языком по зубам, финальная нота, выдохните легко – кок-о-вен. Жилистый годовалый петух — тушите целиком. Вот она, запечённая, поверженная туша вашего врага — коричневая, пропаренная, мягкая после долго томления в вине из чёрного винограда. Разломите над ней горячий багет с чесноком, увенчайте крошками его труп. О, Наполеон Бонапарт, мне так жаль! 

Но не налегайте не петуха! Дождитесь бёф бургиньон! Обжаренная говядина тушится в винном соусе с грибами, луком и морковью около трёх часов. Так что в конечном итоге и говядина, и грибы, и лук, и морковь просто разваливаются и тают во рту, и вас самих распирает от нежности и полноты вкуса. Откусите кусочек и захлебнётесь слюной. Все вокруг тихо стонут от удовольствия. Их колени съезжаются под столом, тело бьёт мелкой дрожью, как при высшем, неземном наслаждении. 

Запейте венгерским сладким, которое вам подадут в белой салфетке, идеально белой. Спросите: хорошо ли собачье мясо, которое французы соскабливают с костей своими языками, глотают, почти не жуя, — собачье мясо с ошмётками шерсти и привкусом крови? Улыбнитесь — по-ангельски и легко, так умеете только вы. Все за столом откликнутся на эту шутку, засмеются, жир заблестит на их красных губах. 

Разрушенные города, изрубленные иконы, снятые кресты и одна сожжённая столица!

Не переживайте — вот и фуа-гра (2) из печени гуся, которого всю его недолгую жизнь кормили жёлтым инжиром — сладким, сочным, как женский… А впрочем, не забывайтесь! Откиньтесь на спинку, вытяните ноги и позвольте какое-то время тонкому соитию флейты и скрипки ласкать ваш слух. Почувствуйте себя прославленным гурмэ. Недаром французы говорят, что кухня – это искусство. Предложите им лучшее, что есть у вас в списке блюд: голубиные крылья, падаль, тухлые яйца и обгорелые ломти хлеба.

Пусть хоть разорвут друг друга — вас это не касается! Ещё глоток. Что у нас дальше? 

Десерт? Пока ждёте — закусите ломтиком грюйера. Прекрасный сыр, не правда ли? Твёрдый, с ореховым привкусом. Вот Наполеон совершенно не разбирается в сырах. Не то что вы! Так что там с десертом? Подать ли вам клафути с шариком мороженного? Сладчайший пирог из свежей вишни. Ещё горячий! Вишни смотрятся прекрасно —бордовые, залитые тестом, соберите их языком, пососите косточку, погоняйте её на языке. 

Не можете определиться? Глотните холодное шампанское — пусть оно запузырится у вас в глотке, почувствуйте, как оно леденящим потоком идёт к животу. Охладитесь, освежитесь. Кажется, у нас есть ещё одно блюдо — только для вас. 

Александр ощущает чужое присутствие сразу, даже не повернув головы. Эта способность, которой владеют только императоры. Волконский одёргивает мундир:

— Ваше величество…

Александр лениво ковыряет вилкой остатки овощей, давит их и превращает в бесцветную кашицу. Волконский наклоняется ниже и шепчет на ухо. Императора больше беспокоит кусок мяса, застрявший в зубах. Но потом Волконский говорит такое, что у Александра дёргается мышца на правой щеке. Глаза загораются, на лице, лоснящемся от жира и удовольствия, проступает улыбка. Голова Александра опускается вниз, так что можно увидеть редеющие волосы на макушке, частокол ломких ресниц и румянец на щеках. От выпитого или от услышанного? 

Неожиданно он отталкивается от стола, отъезжает на стуле и говорит: 

— Господа, прошу меня простить, но я вас оставлю, — кончиком языка он всё ещё пытается вытащить кусок мяса из зубов, немного думает и добавляет: 

— Это срочно. 

О, эта сладкая полуулыбочка, острая и совсем недобрая, вырезанная аккуратно — она не предвещает ничего хорошего. Кто поймёт её? Все вокруг глупцы, они только кивают своими тяжёлыми головами. А вы уходите. Дворецкий с белоснежной салфеткой поклонится вам на прощанье, и его лицо, сморщенное, как запечённое яблоко, озарит догадка. Он всё знает.

Волконский провожает вас — от пустых зал до парадных дверей, к лестнице, уходящей в ночь, в темноту. Налёт первого снега — легкого и ломкого, стоит только наступить сапогом. Вы не мёрзнете. Только пальцы леденеют, но вы ждёте. Смотрите на багряное небо. Не чёрное, нет. Оно как вишнёвый пунш — пенистое — растекается вдалеке.

Карета дребезжит и подскакивает на каждой кочке, останавливается аккурат у парадной. Александр делает шаг — невесомо и пружинисто. Шаг, шаг, медленно, не торопясь. Перед вами уже кричат, шумят, чихают и плюют себе под ноги резвые казаки. Вы делаете ещё шаг. Россыпь серых следов тянется вниз по лестнице, и её тут же засыпает свежим снегом – нежным, как сахарная пудра на десерте. 

Мешок бросают вам прямо под ноги. Тяжёлый сапог с искрящейся шпорой опускается сверху. 

— Платов, — Александр недовольно цокает, взгляд укоризненный, но он не останавливает. Наоборот, глаза говорят обратное — ему нравится, — я же просил быть осторожней. Это всё же не мешок картошки. 

Платов открывает рот — в лицо бьёт запахом горчичной водки. Едкой, ядрёной. Александр незаметно морщится и прикрывает нос рукой.

— Виноват, Ваше величество, виноват, — он бросает грозный взгляд себе за спину. Оттуда на Александра смотрит десяток горящих глаз, скалятся кинжалы и ножи с широких поясов, огромные лапищи нервно мнут шаровары. – Но вы понимаете… Это ж такой соблазн — не устоять! Ничего не смог поделать, тут уж я и сам не совладал. Вот… Виноват, Ваше величество, виноват. 

Платов тупит взгляд, мешок под его ногами мерно дышит. Александр вздыхает, и этим вздохом прощает. Едва уловимое движение кисти — казаки плетутся за вами следом. Тихое, недовольное мычание — мешок тащат тоже. 

Вы заходите в сарай: пахнет сырыми досками, прогнившими досками и скотом. Платов ставит в углу лампу — маслянистый свет расходится по стенам, лижет пол, усыпанный сеном. Он жёлтый-жёлтый, как яичный желток, и от него в этом жалком сарае становится теплее. Александр снимает перчатки, пока казаки хлопочут сзади. Ставят в центре стул, грубый, из неотёсанного дерева, качающийся стул. Мешок срывают, и вам открывается лиловый кровоподтёк вместо глаза, вспухшее мясо губ. Чёрные патлы — просаленные и грязные — не спадают, они прилипли ко лбу. На подбородке следы сажи, на серых скулах — следы чужих кулаков, тумаков и даже зубов.

Александр вопросительно поднимает брови.

Платов шаркает сапогом с искрящейся шпорой:

— Виноват, Ваше величество, виноват.

Вас уже тошнит от запаха горчичной водки. Ещё один лёгкий поворот кисти — и казаков уже нет. Есть молчание, хруст сена под ногами, говор на улице. Александр медленно проходится по кругу: 

— Мне так жаль.

Ладонь Александра — без перчатки — проходится по шершавому лбу, собирает каждую царапину и ссадину. Гладит по макушке, как собаку. На ладони остаётся блестящий след из жира и грязи. 

— А твои глаза! 

Тонкие пальцы берут в захват подбородок Наполеона, поворачивают его голову. Его глаза — седые, стальные, серые. Один смотрит в упор чёрным гвоздиком зрачка, второй слезится, второй глаз — просто пульсирующая боль, лиловая, сочная, как слива. 

— Они сломали тебе пальцы, милый? 

У Наполеона миниатюрные кисти, аккуратные, почти как у ребёнка. Сколько раз Александру хотелось, чтобы он оттянул его рукав, забрался пальцами, провёл по коже… Александр смущённо закусывает губу:

— Ты сейчас урод, каких я никогда не видел. 

Александр осторожно вытягивает кляп. Губы Наполеона набухли и кровоточат, болят, он вдыхает ртом воздух. Можно увидеть чёрные дыры на месте выбитых зубов. «И всё же он прекрасен. Отвратительно прекрасен», — думает Александр, поглаживая пальцами чужой подбородок. 

Наполеон расправляет плечи. Они хрустят, как суставы петуха в вине, когда отрываешь разваренное крыло. В эти секунды, когда твои пальцы в масле и подливе, ты только и тянешься, чтобы вцепиться зубами в мясо. 

— Александр, твои люди — это просто кошмар, — серьёзно заявляет Наполеон, разминая шею. В складках кожи — грязь, скатавшаяся комками. — У тебя есть чем промочить горло? 

Есть — вы к этому приготовились. Заранее знали. Ждали, как ждут подарок на день рождения – самый дорогой и самый последний, интимный. От родителей? От любовницы? От детей? Его приносят ночью, вам — усталому, но полному ожидания. Внутри. 

Заготовлена бутылка вина. Александр берёт её в руки, посеревшую, в ошмётках многолетней пыли, так что на тёмном стекле остаются точки от его пальцев. Наполеон обхватывает горлышко опухшими губами, глотает — раз, два — глубоко, жадно. Кадык дёргается так уязвимо. Полоснуть бы по нему ножом для сыра — смотреть, как расходится красная полоска, открывается, захлёбывается кровью.

Вино стекает у Наполеона по подбородку. Что-то булькает у него в горле, и Александр поспешно отнимает руку. Задумался. 

— Ну и бурда! Это откуда? 

— Из Молдовы, — Александр ставит бутылку на пол — желательно подальше. 

— Я так и думал, — Наполеон морщится. Нос у него, к сожалению, целый. Может себе позволить. — И ты пьёшь это за столом? Я думал, ты разбираешься в вине. Какая гадость! Это позор, Александр, просто поз… 

«Позор» теряется в шлепке. В хлёстком ударе тяжёлой ладони по щеке. Голова Наполеона откидывается назад. Он удивлённо таращится на Александра. На его сизой, небритой щеке — отпечаток, метка чужой ладони. Розоватая, но горячая, если прикоснуться. 

Наслаждайтесь, не удивляйтесь. 

Александр смотрит на свою ладонь так, как будто видит впервые. По ней проходит сладостная дрожь первого удара. 

— Александр, — с укором смотрит на него Наполеон, — я и не знал, что ты дикарь.

Хлопок! Ещё удар! Только не так резко, не торопитесь, прочувствуйте мягкость щеки, проведите так, как будто хотите сорвать кожу, содрать её ладонью, как шершавым языком. Шлепок смачный, звучный, такой унизительный, что Наполеон охает от неожиданности. Но пусть его невинный и испуганный вид вас не смущает, Александр. Не верьте. Отдерите его за уши, бейте по губам, как проказника-мальчишку. Он заслуживает этого, не правда ли? 

Александр довольно разминает пальцы. Наполеон часто моргает здоровым глазом и молчит. Не хотите ли на десерт ещё одну порцию унижения? 

Но это слишком просто. 

— Чего ты… — Наполеон кашляет, голос дрожит с непривычки. Его не били по лицу с самого детства! Ладонь его матери узкая, бьёт несильно, но злобно. Наворовал со стола жареных каштанов? Получай! Одного быстро удара достаточно, чтобы маленький Наполеон расплакался и убежал во двор. Но только рука матери — больше никто никогда не касался Наполеона так унизительно. Его били в лицо, в живот, ему ломали нос, разбивали губы тяжёлые мальчишечьи кулаки. Но это была школьная закалка. Война отхлестала его яростно, отмела всё лишнее, заострила лицо, мысли, душу, но чтобы пощёчина… 

Хотя Александр теперь победитель. Наполеон к своему пленению относится со смирением ягнёнка, уготовленного на заклание. Он — Агнец Войны. Он сам виноват, что сорвался раньше времени, напоролся на казаков практически без охраны (3). За себя он не боится, в мыслях бьётся Коленкур — живой ли? Остальное — дело военное. Отчасти он даже рад видеть Александра. Терпеть его пощёчины намного приятней, чем трястись в душных санях с немытыми казаками. О том, что было в этих самых санях помимо запаха водки и уксуса, Наполеон вряд ли кому-нибудь расскажет. 

Наполеон принимает одну простую истину: он в плену. Александр и его цепные псы будут рвать Великую армию в снегах — раненную и истощённую, хромую и больную — и в конце концов добьют её. 

Может, Мюрат справится? Или кто-то из его братьев? В подвалах Тьюильри столько золота. Наполеон крутит головой, пытаясь проследить за Александром, но это не так-то просто с одним глазом. Второй только слезится гноем и видит такой же расплывчатый гнойный мир. Коварный Александр заходит ему за спину. Наполеон прикидывает: а не упомянуть ли про выкуп? Бесконечное золото в подвалах Тьюильри. А в России кризис. Но это мелочно, да и Александр на нервах. Наполеон всё это время смотрел только на его руки — ладони расслаблены, но пальцы подёргиваются, ещё и жилка на щеке дрожит. Что-то не так. Нужно заходить издалека, прощупать почву, как в Эрфурте, провести разведку. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — уже совершенно спокойно спрашивает Наполеон. Хотя брови нахмурены, губы поджаты, как у обидчивого ребёнка. Вспышка гнева Александра ему непонятна, щека горит, как будто к ней приложили раскалённый металл. Они же цивилизованные люди, в конце концов! 

— Я хочу десерт. 

Александр встаёт перед ним так неожиданно, что Наполеон шарахается от его голоса. Французский Александра превращается в мягкое мурлыканье. Он стоит сбоку, Наполеон не сразу замечает, как что-то чёрной лентой обвивается вокруг его руки. Змея — первой мыслью проносится у Наполеона. Он готов к пыткам и отравлению, но прежде чем успевает открыть рот, Александр замахивается — змея прыгает, шипит, свистит и жалит Наполеона прямо в грудь. Замызганная рубаха лопается, ткань расходится, как масло под тёплым ножом.

Собственный крик режет горло, на груди остаётся широкий вспухший след шириной в палец — розоватый, как не прожаренное мясо. 

Наполеон уже не кричит, просто застывает с открытым ртом, и выбитые зубы скалятся на Александра кривыми обломками. Но ещё страшней горячая полоска боли у него на груди, в том месте, где порвалась рубашка. Александр глядит на неё, как на чудо света, чудо боли, которое он высек и сотворил сам с помощью кнута. Он знает, как она чешется и горит. Он зализал бы её языком — липкая холодная слюна принесла бы Наполеону немного облегчения. 

Тот смотрит на Александра, такой беззащитный и потерянный, и его взгляд единственно целого глаза спрашивает: «За что?». Вам хотелось бы его пожалеть, не правда ли? Но не поддавайтесь искушению, сглотните вязкую слюну, расстегните мундир, сбросьте его с плеч. Вы же знаете, Наполеон Бонапарт — ужасный ребёнок, который заигрался в войну. Избалованный и жадный, он не делится игрушками и отбирает лакированных лошадок у других. Каждый его каприз заканчивается смертью тысяч. Он обворовал Россию, надругался над ней, растоптал, как кукольный домик. А потом убежал, торопясь, спотыкаясь, но вы вовремя схватили его за шкирку. Вот он здесь. Капризный мальчишка-император. А как наказывают плохих детей? 

Замах кнутом, щелчок, удар. Он идёт от самого плеча, волной проходит по руке, к запястью. Кнут оживает, сам дёргается навстречу, сам жаждет пройтись по человеческой коже. Разорвать её. Не вы управляете кнутом, а он вами. Хлопок! Как будто кто-то аплодирует вам, ладонь к ладони. Кожа к коже, удар — хлёсткий — проходится, как ножом. Режет упругий сосок почти напополам — он похож на спелую вишню, вот две дольки, сочащиеся кровавым соком. Прямо как в пироге клафути — запёкшийся, разорванный сосок. Сладкий-сладкий. Оставьте его на потом. 

Если Наполеон кричит, то вы этого не слышите. И не слушайте. Не останавливайтесь на одном соске, замахивайтесь снова. Для вас на десерт сегодня — эта раскрытая, чахлая грудь и дряблый живот, который поджимается и дрожит, как желе. Наполеон дёргается, пот и страх проступает из всех пор. В вас просыпается забытый животный инстинкт, в вас просыпается животное, которое хорошо чует кровь и беспомощность другого живого существа. 

Что сделает лев, увидев раненного ягнёнка? Пройдёт мимо? 

Замахнитесь и наслаждайтесь ужином!

И Александр замахивается. Кнут тяжёлый, рукоять скользит во вспотевшей ладони. Но удар точно сечёт Наполеона — от плеча и до паха. Хлопок! Щёлк! Вой сквозь сжатые губы, сквозь прокушенные от боли губы. Вам этого мало. Вы замахиваетесь снова и уже не можете остановиться. Удары скользят, накатывают. Хлопок, ещё хлопок. Это град аплодисментов вашему величию. Вы аплодируете сами себе, вы хлещете по чужой груди и животу. Кнут обхватывает жирные бока почти ласково, как рукой обхватывают талию любовника. 

Только его ласки жгучие, злые. Живот Наполеона — как мясо хорошо проваренного рака, бугристый, весь во вспухших рубцах. Александр, надо было больше тренироваться! Пот льётся по вашим вискам, мокнет на щеках, а вы всё бьёте и бьёте. Плечо болит, ломко хрустят суставы, но ничто не может сравниться с той минутой, когда Наполеон уже не выдерживает и кричит.

Кто-нибудь из вас когда-нибудь слышал, как кричит император Франции? 

Он сам и его крик ничем не отличается от крика сорванца, которому залепляют розгами по изнеженным ягодицам. Возит ногами по полу, скребёт каблуками сапог. Давится криком, получает удар, кричит снова — и снова давится. И его голос — писклявый, высокий — вгрызается в ваши перепонки, как ржавая пила вгрызается в дерево. Скрипуче, визгливо. 

Пока кнут вскидывается змеёй, ядовитой египетской коброй, чёрной, как сама смерть. Пока он рвёт его кожу на лоскутки, сначала верхний слой, потом добирается до мяса. И уже её – эту сладкую, нежную плоть — он рвёт неистово своим плетёным хвостом. Вырывает из Наполеона куски, пока кровь струится по его груди, распускается уродливым бутоном. Её так много. Александр бьёт, и брызги летят ему в лицо — брызги солёной, горячей крови. Её так много, что Наполеон сидит в луже. В тёплой луже. Если бы он стоял, она заливалась бы ему в сапоги и хлюпала там. 

Но хлюпает только он. Шмыгает носом, не просто кричит, а ревёт. Рот открыт так широко, что можно увидеть бледно-розовый язык, похожий на запечённого морского угря. Он бьётся во рту, натыкается на обломки зубов, лижет их, тыкается в нёбо. Наполеон рвёт свои щёки изнутри, кусает их, прокусывает и губы, чтобы хоть как-то удержать очередной крик и плач. 

Но всё же кричит и плачет. 

Александр весь мокрый. Пот водой струится между лопаток. Но мы ведь только начали. Непонятно — это рубашка или кожа клочьями висит на плечах Наполеона. Александр зачарован, глядя, как сквозь следы от когтей огромного, неведомого зверя проступает мясо. Всё тело Наполеона пульсирует и дрожит, Александр может видеть, как бьётся сердце под тонкой корочкой запёкшейся крови. Или ему только кажется? 

Наполеон, этот проказник, тихо поскуливает, ёрзает на месте. Сопли и слёзы тянутся по его подбородку. Мокрые дорожки, как белые полоски шрамов на его грязном, сером лице. Александр вдыхает запах — гнилой, кислотный запах страха, мочи и унижения.   
Он медленно обходит Наполеона по кругу, кнут тянется за ним хвостом. Мышцы правой руки дрожат от напряжения. Наслаждайтесь, не удивляйтесь. Это война, и вы побеждаете. 

— Наполеон, ты плохой. Ты причинил мне много-много зла.

Разрушенные города, изрубленные иконы, снятые кресты и одна сожжённая столица.

Александр сталкивает его со стула, Наполеон взвизгивает, когда жёсткая солома впивается, застревает в его ранах и свежих рубцах. Он осторожно перекатывается на бок, тяжело дышит, пока Александр развязывает ему руки. Другой Наполеон мог бы кинуться на него и задушить своими аккуратными ладонями, но того Наполеона нет. Есть только жалкая, студенистая масса в ссадинах и подрывах.

Петух в вине. Произнесите по-французски — coq au vin. Сложите губы трубочкой, пройдитесь языком по зубам, финальная нота, выдохните легко — кок-о-вен. Или лучше сказать — петух в крови? 

Наполеон подтягивает руки к голове, закрывает шею. Глупый. 

Что же, дамы и господа, вы готовы ко второму акту? Действие первое! Александр вскидывает руку, кнут режет спёртый и грязный воздух, прокоптившийся в меди и крови. Дружно хлопаем в ладоши! Щелчок! 

Теперь мы будем резать спину. Отрезать от неё тонкие ломтики колбасы андуйет. С каждым ударом руку поднять всё тяжелее, удары выходят слабыми, и Наполеон только дёргается и всхлипывает. И, кажется, этот противный мальчишка зовёт и тянет: «Ма-а-ама-а-а», уже совсем забыв французский и другие человеческие языки. Корсиканский переходит в собачий скулёж. Пожелтевшие ногти скребут по шее.

Боль накатывает на Наполеона волной, штормит и мучит, потом отступает, он выныривает на поверхность, глотает воздух — и язык дёргается у него во рту. Потом взмах, щелчок, хлопок, удар обрушивается на спину, хлещет по ягодицам. Александр и сам рычит, злоба пенится у него на губах, злость бьётся в висках. Раз, раз, раз! 

Разрушенные города, изрубленные иконы, снятые кресты и одна сожжённая столица. 

Наполеон восстал против Бога и не собирается извиняться. В Азии, Закавказье и на Ближнем востоке, что переливается шёлком и сочится мёдом, в день Ашура в один из священных месяцев верующие высыпают на улицу и хлещут себя плетьми по спине. Они бьют себя по лицу цепями, режут саблями голову и плечи. Они приносят Богу свою кровь и жертву. Себя.

Прежде чем распять Христа, римляне выпороли его. Сорок раз без одного. Или больше?

Кнут выпадает у Александра из онемевшей руки. 

— Я — твоё искупление, Бонапарт. 

Блюдо готово, дамы и господа. В соку из собственной блевоты, желчного сока и мочи. Разорванные кюлоты были белыми, когда Наполеона только привезли. Сейчас они малиново-красные и липнут к телу, как вторая кожа. Александр улыбается. 

В этой стране все называют царя Ангелом. Но только царь знает, что в нём течёт кровь его отца. Бурлящая, кипучая. Иногда бешенство лопается у Александра прямо в венах. Наполеон узнает об этом, когда Александр ляжет на него сверху. 

Что у нас сегодня на ужин? 

Его искусанные в мякоть соски*. Живая плоть, липкая кровь. Наслаждайтесь, не удивляйтесь. Растягивайте удовольствие, заберитесь упругим языком в каждую ранку, кусайте плечи и жилистые ягодицы. Мстите за всё. Вы так давно хотели этого, Александр. Он ваш. Венец победителя над трупом поверженного врага. Разломите над ним ломтик хрустящего багета с чесноком, гладьте по почерневшим от крови волосам. Пусть зовёт свою корсиканскую мать и всех корсиканских Богов, пусть плачет и лягает вас ногами — ничто не поможет.

Этот десерт — только для вас. Слизните корку застывших слёз с его щёк, как снимают с супа накипь из жира. Обнимите его и лягте рядом на пол — и пусть жёсткая солома колет вам спину, и пусть Наполеон кашляет и дрожит, и взывает к девяноста девяти именам Бога. Пейте вино его поражения. Наполеон Бонапарт — ваш. Вы не убьёте его ни в этот раз и ни в следующий. Вы позовёте медиков и слуг, чтобы вымыли, вычистили мельчайшую соломинку из каждой раны, смазали жиром и мазями и завернули в покрывало. 

Держите его при себе. Не налегайте на закуску и основное. Всегда выходите из-за стола немного голодным. Мягко улыбнитесь — так можете только вы — извинитесь и вкушайте ваш десерт в одиночестве. Ваш самый лучший подарок. Смакуйте каждый кусок, каждый стон, каждый крик. Целуйте его подбитый глаз и распухшие губы, порежьтесь языком об обломки его зубов. Пейте кислую кровь и слюну, как божоле-нуво (4). 

Гоните Великую Армию с ваших земель. Европа ещё не знает о том позоре, который отведал Наполеон Бонапарт. А вы отведали лучшее — победу. Но это всё потом. Сейчас приведите себя в порядок, вытрите руки салфеткой — белой, идеально белой. И когда вы развернётесь на каблуках, то услышите сиплый, надломленный голос Наполеона. И как у него ещё остались силы говорить? 

Он прохрипит: 

— И что дальше? 

А вы ответите: 

— Ты ещё не был в плену у русских, мой дорогой? Уверяю, тебе понравится. 

Развернётесь и закроете дверь, забрав с собой лампу и маленький проблеск света. Вы уже готовитесь к следующему «ужину», представляете, каков будет десерт. Как сладко будет натыкаться кнут на старые, едва зажившие раны, снимать плёнку крови и гноя, рубить по рубленому. 

А в это время во Франции говорят о грядущей победе. И оживший спёртый воздух считает золото в подвалах Тьюильри. 

Verdict? (5)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Андуйет, или андулет (фр. Andouillette) — сорт французской колбасы, изготовленной из свиного кишечника с начинкой из перемолотых кишок и желудка. 
> 
> (2) Фуа-гра (фр. foie gras — «жирная печень») — специальным образом приготовленная печень откормленного гуся или утки. Оффтоп: на самом деле прекрасное блюдо, но процесс откармливания гусей – ужасная вещь. 
> 
> (3) Знаменитый эпизод, когда казаки чуть не захватили Наполеона в плен под Малоярославцем. Наполеон хотел лично удостовериться находится ли неприятель на позициях или же отступает. Ночью он не раз подрывался сесть на лошадь, но приближённые его отговаривали. Но нетерпение всё же взяло верх, и он отправился к аванпостам. Однако недалеко от ставки Наполеон встретился нос к носу с казаками. С императором были только Бертье и Коленкур, которые уже обнажили шпаги. Только чудо опять помогло Наполеону, а так его убили бы или взяли в плен. Впрочем, Коленкур и Бертье готовы были защищать его до последней капли крови. (всё также пиздим отрывки из мемуаров Коленкура)
> 
> (4) Божоле-нуво — сорт молодого французского вина. 
> 
> (5) Отсылка к сцене из фильма Квентина Тарантино «Бесславные ублюдки». Впрочем, весь фанфик и есть одно большое вдохновение творчеством господина Тарантино. Если что, сам эпизод вот:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5z1y2jOofQ


End file.
